Weekly Update Archive
May 28, 2014 Airplane theme this week. *new table: Propeller (4 gems) *new chair: Bomber (9.500 coins) *new counter: Bomber (75.000 coins) *Learn to fly poster (20.000 coins, wall decoration) *Airplane Planter (20.000 coins, floor decoration) *Airplane Statue (77.500 coins, floor decoration) *Coin Operate Plane(8 gems, floor decoration) *Early Flight (25 gems, floor decoration) The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. May 21, 2014 Tiki theme this week. *new table: Hula (55.000 coins) *new chair: Hula (8.500 coins) *new counter: Aloha (4 gems) *new wall paper: Sunset (6.000 coins) *new floor tile: Lei (2 gems) *Tiki Sconce (9.500 coins, wall decoration) *Tropical Cookies (67.500 coins, floor decoration) *Luau (32 gems, floor decoration) *Donut Tiki (15 gems, floor decoration) The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. May 7, 2014 New quest: GARDEN PARTY GLOW. 1. Firefly Fun *buy 7 Firefly Fields - 9.000 coins each wallpaper *buy 17 Glowing Grass - 8.250 coins each floor tile Rewards: 2.610 coins, 70 XP 2. If Life Gives You Limes *have 1 Garden Fountain *serve 8 Limeade Rewards: 2.650 coins, 70 XP 3. Garden Guests *buy 2 Floral Counters - 9.550 coins each *visit 10 community members *leave 10 tips Rewards: 2.700 coins, 75 XP; unlocks: Petal Stools 4. Petal Placements *serve 10 Pink Lemonade *buy 4 Petal Tables - 17.500 coins each *buy 4 Petal Stools - 9.000 coins each Rewards: 2750 coin, 75 XP; unlocks: Garden Glow Trees 5. A Garden Glow *buy 2 Glowing Garlands - 8.000 coins each *have 2 Garden Lanterns - 11.500 coins each Rewards: 2.870 coins, 80 XP 6. Blackberry Best *serve 12 Blackberry Lemonade *buy 2 Garden Glow Trees - 1.100 coins each Rewards: 2.910 coins, 80 XP; unlocks: Garden Ovens & awards 1 Garden Oven 7. Dirt What?! *have 2 Garden Ovens *prepare 25 Dirt Cups *serve 25 Dirt Cups Rewards: 3.280 coins, 90 XP 8. Petal Pastries *prepare 30 Garden Cupcakes *serve 30 Garden Cupcakes Rewards: 3.450 coins, 95 XP 9. A Slow Cooked Snack *prepare 35 Snail Snacks *serve 35 Snail Snacks Rewards: 3.680 coins, 100 XP Final reward: GARDEN GLOW DISPLAY The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. May 5, 2014 Gardener Box (24 gems) *First Prize **Secret Garden *Second Prize **Gnome home **Planter fountain *Third Prize **Wheelbarrow planter **Flowered cycle *Fourth Prize **Garden gnome **Ladybug planter **Water pump **Tiered planter The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. April 2, 2014 New quest: PRINCESS BALL PARTY. 1. Let's Have a Ball *buy 8 Grand Ballroom wallpaper *buy 16 Ballroom Marble floor tiles Rewards: 2.610 coins, 70 XP 2. Wave Your Wand *have 1 Fairy Tale Oven *serve 10 Magic Fruit Wands *ask neighbors for 8 Chandelier Crystals Rewards: 2.850 coins, 70 XP; unlocks: Chandelier Tables 3. Her Majesty's Throne *have 5 Princess Thrones - 8.500 coins each *have 5 Chandelier Tables - 18.000 coins each *buy 4 Palace Windows - 12.000 coins each Rewards: 2.700 coins, 75 XP; unlocks: Tiara Counters 4. An Enchanted Evening *serve 12 Enchanted Candy Apples *buy 4 Tiara Counters - 9.250 coins each Rewards: 2750 coins, 75 XP; unlocks: Ballroom Dancers 5. A Royal Invitation *visit 14 Community Members *leave 14 tips *have 2 Ballroom Dancers - 12.500 coins each Rewards: 2 gems, 80 XP 6. The Crown Jewels *have 2 Royal Ovens - 17.800 coins each *prepare 20 Rock Candy Pendants *serve 20 Rock Candy Pendants Rewards: 3.280 coins, 90 XP; unlocks: Ball Gown Cupcakes 7. Under A Spell *serve 14 Spellbound Cake Pops *buy 2 Majesty's Mirrors - 7.500 coins each Rewards: 2.910 coins, 80 XP; unlocks: Royal Oven 8. Say Yes To The Gown *prepare 25 Ball Gown Cupcakes *serve 25 Ball Gown Cupcakes Rewards: 3.450 coins, 95 XP 9. Let The Ball Begin *prepare 30 Royal Palace Cakes *serve 30 Royal Palace Cakes Rewards: 3.680 coins, 100 XP Final reward: PRINCESS CARRIAGE. The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. July 12, 2012 It's another day at the beach in Bakery Story this week. *A newrecipe **Seashell Cupcake (Oven) *Coral Reef Display (16 gems, Limited-time offer) *Dolphin Fountain (66,000 coins, constructable) *Mermaid Sofa (100,000 coins) *Seashell Wreath (8 gems) July 5, 2012 Summer updates still, with a slight ice cream feel. *A new recipe **Starfish Biscuits (Oven) *Crab Greeter (9 gems) *Aquarium counter (10 gems) *Ice Cream Sofa (20 gems, Limited-time) *Ice Cream wallpaper (22,000 coins) June 28, 2012 The summer updates continue, yet again. *A new appliance **Shaved Ice (35,000 coins, constructable) *Three new recipes **Blue Raspberry Ice (Shaved Ice) **Rainbow Ice (Shaved Ice) **Strawberry Ice (Shaved Ice) *A new part **Food Color *Seashell Table (3 gems) *Clamshell Chair (25,000 coins) June 21, 2012 More summer updates for the solstice. *A new recipe **Watermelon Cake (Oven) *Beach chair (15,000 coins) *Beach table (3 gems) *Popsicle Art (45,000 coins) *Watermelon counter (8 gems) *Wood tile (1 gem) *Summer Beach Box (24 gems) **First Prize ***Beach Hut **Second Prize ***Sandcastle ***Surfboard Display **Third Prize ***Beach Bunnies ***Refreshment Bar **Fourth Prize ***Beach Dog ***Beach Penguin ***Conchshell Statue ***Starfish Candle June 14, 2012 The summer updates continue this week. *A new appliance **Frozen Drink Machine (50,000 coins, constructable) *Three new recipes **Ocean Blast (Frozen Drink Machine) **Pineapple Paradise (Frozen Drink Machine) **Strawberry Splash (Frozen Drink Machine) *Beach counter (10 gems) *Beach tile (10,000 coins) *Hanging Starfish (20,000 coins) *Ocean wall (2 gems) *Pineapple Chair (2 gems) *Pineapple Table (35,000 coins) *Penguin (14 gems) *Starfish Divider (15,000 coins) *Summer Beach Cake (24 gems, Limited time) June 7, 2012 Summer begins in Bakery Story with: *Two new recipes **Beach Cupcake (Oven) **Coconut Cream Pie (Oven) *Hawaiian Greeter (60,000 coins) *Jellyfish Lamp (25,000 coins) *Potted Palm Tree (12 gems) *Tiki Chair (20,000 coins) *Tiki Counter (50,000 coins) *Tiki Table (3 gems) *Turtle Vacationer (18 gems, Limited time) May 31, 2012 The homage to New York City continues this week with: *A new appliance *Espresso Machine (35,000 coins, constructable) *Four new recipes **Brooklyn Espresso (Espresso Machine) **Empire Espresso (Espresso Machine) **Liberty Espresso (Espresso Machine) **Subway Cupcakes (Oven) *A new construction part **Yellow Knob *Barista Counter (48 gems) *Coffee Mug Shelf (60,000 coins) *Diamond Print chair (2 gems) *Diamond Print table (54,000 coins) *Drink Display (20 gems) *Hexagon tile (1 gem) *Orange Wooden counter (32,000 coins) *Subway Tiles (25,000 coins) May 24, 2012 The city theme continues this week with: *A new appliance **Big Apple Oven (20,000 coins, constructable) *Four new recipes **Empire State Cookies (Big Apple Oven) **Lady Liberty Cookies (Big Apple Oven) **NY Bagel (Oven) **Taxi Cookies (Big Apple Oven) *A new construction part **Heating Coil *Classic Black Lamp (14,000 coins) *Executive Chair (2 gems) *Executive Table (5,000 coins) *Light Wooden counter (10 gems) *Patterned tile (5,000 coins) *Big City Box **First Prize ***Statue of Liberty **Second Prize ***Big Apple Statue ***NYC Cake **Third Prize ***Cafe Couch ***Flatiron Bookshelf **Fourth Prize ***Chrysler Lamp ***Coffee Grinder ***Empire State Lamp ***Grandfather Central Clock May 17, 2012 This week's updates include: *A new recipe **Black and White Cookies *Classic Metal Lamp (8 gems) *Digital Register (10 gems) *Granite Counter (10,000 coins) *Metal Tile Divider (15 gems) *Subway Art (12 gems) *Taxi Stool (5,000 coins) *Taxi Table (4 gems) *Worn Coffee Table (18 gems, Limited time) May 10, 2012 Team Lava celebrates Mother's Day this week with: *A new recipe **Lemon Muffins (Oven) *Coffee Bean Display (28 gems, Limited time) *Coffee Sign (9 gems) *Diamond Print (16,000 coins) *Elegant Chair (2,000 coins) *Elegant counter (10 gems) *Elegant Table (3 gems) *Flower Balloons (45,000 coins) *Mother's Day Flowers (22,000 coins) May 3, 2012 This week's updates include: *A new recipe **Black Forest Cake (Oven) *Flowering Window (8 gems) *Hummingbird Feeder (10 gems) *Lemon Tree (14,000 coins) *Tree Bookshelf (24 gems) *Wind Chimes (14 gems) April 26, 2012 Spring keeps going with this week's update. *A new recipe **Berry Rhubarb Pie (Oven) *Cherry Tree (14 gems) *Forest Chair (2 gems) *Forest Counter (10 gems) *Forest Table (35,000 coins) *Garden Cake (50 gems) *Leaf Clock (15,000 coins) *Terrarium (32,000 coins) *Tulips (34,000 coins) *Umbrella Stand (10,000 coins) *Vertical Garden (12 gems) *White Stone tile (1 gem) April 19, 2012 Spring's in full bloom with this week's update. *Daisy tile (1 gem) *Stone Spring (45 gems, Limted time) *Swirled Sun (40,000 coins) *Whirled Cloud (15 gems) *Spring Gift **First Place ***Forest Band **Second Place ***Garden Pavilion ***Miniature Golf Course **Third Place ***Daffodils ***Young Gardener **Fourth Place ***Bird Topiary ***Butterfly Statue ***Picnic Basket ***Squirrel Topiary April 12, 2012 More spring items are available in this week's update. *A new appliance **Treat Dispenser ( coins, constructable) *Three new recipes **Chocolate Soy Shake (Treat Dispenser) **Fruity Yogurt Parfait (Treat Dispenser) **Leafy Smoothie (Treat Dispenser) *A new part **Blue Motor *Brick counter (10 gems) *Budding Chair (1 gem) *Budding Table (25,000 coins) *Log Divider (6 gems) *Sun Clock (15 gems) *Vegetable Garden (40 gems, Limited time) April 5, 2012 Spring has sprung in Bakery Story and with it came Easter items. *A new appliance **Candy Hatchery (25,000 coins, constructable) *Four new recipes **Chocolate Bunnies (Candy Hatchery) **Chocolate Eggs (Candy Hatchery) **Marshmallow Chicks (Candy Hatchery) **Sheepish Cupcakes (Candy Hatchery) *Two new construction parts **Bunny Ears **Painted Egg *Two new gifts Note: These two items are decorations and appear in your decoration tab for you to place in your bakery after you accept them. They were only available as gifts for a few hours on Thursday. They appear to have been removed when the fact that they sold for 1,500 coins became common knowledge on the official forums. It is unknown at this time whether they will be put back into the game. **Beehive **Tulips *Basket of Eggs (30,000 coins) *Bunny Nest (15 gems) *Egg Timer (30,000 coins) *Painted Egg wall (10,000 coins) *Water Garden (5 gems, Limited time) March 29, 2012 This week's update contains more fairy tale items. *A new construction part **Red Potion *Fairy Tale Box **First Prize ***Fairy Grotto **Second Prize ***Baking Wizard ***Marionette Show **Third Prize ***Fairytale Tower ***Sweet Dreams **Fourth Prize ***Frog Prince ***Golden Goose ***Red Riding Hood ***Sword in Stone *Mermaid Statue (12,000 coins, constructable) *Musicians of Bremen (28 gems, Limited time) March 22, 2012 With the St. Patrick's Day holiday over, TeamLava takes us back to fairy tales. *A new appliance **3 Bears Oven (25,000 coins, constructable) *Three new recipes **Too Hot (3 Bears Oven) **Too Cold (3 Bears Oven) **Just Right (3 Bears Oven) *Two new construction parts **Blue Motor **Pink Fuse *Cat in Boots (18 gems) *Fairy Kitchen (58 gems, Limited time) *Magic Mirror (15,000 coins) *Noble Knight (15,000 coins, constructable) *Stained Glass Window (32,000 coins) *Unicorn Statue (24 gems) March 27, 2012 The level cap was increased from 96 to 99. Players who had reached 96 were automatically leveled beyond it to the appropriate level if they had reached enough experience. New features have not yet been added for these levels but were promised in the announcement. The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. March 15, 2012 St. Patrick's Day celebrations continue with: *A new appliance **Emerald Oven (17,000 coins, constructable) *Three new recipes **Rainbow Cupcake (Emerald Oven) **Blarney Stone Bars (Emerald Oven) **Shamrock Cookies (Emerald Oven) *A new construction part **Shamrock *Irish Band (28 gems) *Irish Dancers (50,000 coins) *Irish Waitress (32,000 coins) *Irish Welcome Sign (17,000 coins) *Leprechaun Hideout (32 gems, Limited time) *Lucky Display (21 gems) *Pot O'Gold counter (7,777 coins) *Rainbow Arch (14 gems) *Window Display (7 gems) March 8, 2012 TeamLava begins St. Patrick's Day celebrations with this week's update. *Blarney Stone (14 gems) *Celtic Spoon (6,000 coins) *Celtic Knot tile (1 gem) *Green Cupcake Display (26 gems) *Irish Setter (18 gems) *Leprechaun Greeter (28,000 coins) *Rainbow Divider (4,000 coins) *Shamrock chair (6,000 coins) *Shamrock Table (3 gems) *Shamrock wall (3,000 coins) March 1, 2012 Away from snow and on to mythology this week: *Two new construction parts **Dragon Tooth **Dragon Scale *Enchanted Forest Wall (5,000 coins) *Fairy Chair (8,000 coins) *Fairy Table (5 gems) *Fairytale Wedding Cake (26 gems) *Meadow Tile (1 gem) *Mini Dragon Baker (15,000 coins, constructable) *Pegasus Statue (32 gems, Limited time) *Stone Divider (6 gems) TeamLava announced that Valentine's items will be removed on Tuesday, March 6. February 23, 2012 Another snowy update this week: *Ski Rack (20 gems, Limited time) *Ski Slopes (10,000 coins) *Snow Box (24 gems) **First Prize ***Ski Rental **Second Prize ***Skier ***Snowmobile **Third Prize ***Snowboard Bench ***St. Bernard **Fourth Prize ***Ski Goggle Rack ***Ski Map ***Ski Sign ***Snow Shovel *Snowflake Wall (1 gem) February 28, 2012 New Bakery expansions... *18x21 (6 million coins, 35 neighbors, level 45) *19x22 (6 million coins, 35 neighbors, level 50) *20x23 (10 million coins, 40 neighbors, level 55) *21x24 (15 million coins, 45 neighbors, level 60) *22x25 (20 million coins, 50 neighbors, level 65) *23x26 (30 million coins, 50 neighbors, level 75) These new expansions can also be purchased for gems, but prices have been reported anywhere from 40 gems to 160 gems. Player theories include that TL is testing prices or that the price is dependent upon how many gems you have purchased/used in the past. February 16, 2012 This week's updates include: *A new appliance **Hot Cocoa Machine (30,000 coins, constructable) *A new recipe **White Hot Cocoa (Hot Cocoa Machine) *Bear Clock (18,000 coins) *Cabin Fireplace (29 gems, Limited time) *Couch (24 gems) *Hardwood Floor (1 gem) *Log Chair (5,000 coins) *Log Table (3 gems) *Log Wall (2,000 coins) February 9, 2012 Another handful of Valentine's items: *Heart Divider (35,000 coins) *Heart Garland (15 gems) *Lovely Cake (32 gems, Limted time) *Puppy Love (20 gems) *Rose Column (45,000 coins) *Silhouettes (28,000 coins) *Valentine Cards (42,000 coins) *Valentine Menu (10 gems) February 2, 2012 More Valentine's Day items this week: *Three new recipes **Candy Canes (Candy Cane Maker) **Chocolate Cream Muffins (Oven) **Heart Coffee (Drink Mixer) *Kissing Booth (15 gems) *Romantic Swing (26 gems, Limited time) Additionally, the Candy Cake Cake recipe was unlocked for Android. January 26, 2012 Valentine's Day continues with an update a day earlier than usual and the iOS rollout of the Valentine's Bakery Story App, as well as: *Fancy Hearts Wall (3,000 coins) *Heart Tile (1 gem) *Jar of Hearts (25,000 coins) *Marble Tile (1 gem) *Romantic Picnic (34 gems, Limited Time) *Seven new goals for iOS **Pardon My French (Unlocks Valentine Decoration) **Enter Jean Pierre (Unlocks Dark Dusted Truffles) **Between Friends (Unlocks Chocolate Pineapple) **A Straight 'Stach (Unlocks Love Muffins) **Eternal Love (Unlocks Heart Table) **Maitre de Baies (Unlocks Molten Lava Cake) **Jean-Pierre's Ego (Unlocks Truffle Chair) Android was also (finally) updated with the Christmas appliances. So Android users can now purchase and constuct the Candy Cane Maker and Marzipan Oven. This unlocks the Marzipan recipe for Android, but there are currently no recipes on the Candy Cake Maker. January 20, 2012 Valentine's Day festivities begin with: *Two new appliances **Truffle Maker **Fruit Chocolate Dip *New recipes Android *Unlocked on the new appliances **Chocolate Strawberries (Fruit Chocolate Dip) **White Truffles (Truffle Maker) iOS *Both Android recipes plus **Chocolate Pineapple (Fruit Chocolate Dip, Goal) **Dark Dusted Truffles (Truffle Maker, Goal) **Love Muffins (Oven, Goal) **Molten Lava Cake (Oven, Goal) *Chocolate Bar (10 gems) *Chocolate Box (8 gems) *Forget Me Nots (18 gems) *Heart Planter (12 gems) *Love Balloons (50,000 coins) *Lucky Fountain *Valentine Chest (24 gems) **First Prize *Wedding Ceremony **Second Prize ***Ambience ***Fountain of Love **Third Prize ***Love Game ***Valentine Display **Fourth Prize ***Heart Balloon ***Heart Lamp ***Heart Topiary ***Smitten Kittens *Yummy Snacks January 13, 2012 TeamLava continues the Chinese New Year celebrations with: *Two new appliances **Dehydrator **Sugar Coater *5 new recipes **Almond Sugar Cookies (Sugar Coater) **Candied Lotus Root (Dehydrator) **Peking Dust (Oven) **Sticky Cake (Oven) **Sweet Bean Cake (Oven) *Baby Panda (24 gems) *Dragon Musicians (45 gems) *Dragon Dancer (100,000 coins) *Jade Statue (18 gems) *Lotus Fountain (50 gems, limited time) *Mahjong Table (25,000 coins) *Marble tile (1 gem) *Mini Dragon Statue (12 gems) *Prosperity (12,000 coins) January 6, 2012 Per TeamLava, the Christmas items (possibly New Year's, but that is currently unconfirmed) will be removed on January 20. If there is something you wanted to purchase, be sure to get it before it's removed. This week, TeamLava celebrates the Chinese New Year with the following: *Three new recipes **Fortune Cookies (Oven) **Egg Tarts (Oven) **White Spiced Coffee (Drink Mixer) *Antique Counter (8 gems) *Antique Display (35 gems) *Chinese Tea Set (38 gems) *Coin Tile (2,000 coins) *Fireworks Display (100,000 coins) *Fortune Tree (18,000 coins) *Jade Vase (30 gems, Limited Time) *Latern (10 gems) *New Year Scroll (14 gems) *Pagoda Cake (22 gems) Dec. 30, 2011 This week's updates include: *Blue Stars Tile (2 gems) *Pink Starry Wall (3,000 coins) *Sparkling Cider Tile (4,500 coins) *Sparkling Fountain (45 gems) *Sparkling Pink Tile (1 gem) *Yellow Stars Tile (5,000 coins) *Yellow Starry Wall (2 gems) *Time Stool (10,000 coins) *Time Table (3 gems) Dec. 23, 2011 Today's updates include: *Gift Wrap wall (2 gems) *Holidy Tree (45 gems) *Mistletoe (20,000 coins) *Polar Bear (60 gems, limited time) *Wreath (3 gems) Dec. 16, 2011 Today's updates include: *A new appliance **Fireplace oven (10,000 coins, constructable) *Two new recipes **Chocolate Cherry Trifle (Oven) **Red Velvet Cookies (Oven) *A ton of new holiday items **2 Turtle Doves (24,000 coins) **3 French Hens (24 gems) **4 Calling Birds (24 gems) **5 Golden Rings (12 gems) **Color Lights (10,000 coins) **Gingerbread tile (3 gems) **Gingerbread wall (7,000 coins) **Holiday Kitten (36 gems, limited time) **Partridge in a Pear Tree (30,000 coins) Dec. 20, 2011 Updates to the Android client: Android now has *Badges *Collections *Additional appliance purchase for gems Android did not receive a Christmas version, so there are still no goals, goal locked recipes, marzipan oven or candy cane maker. Dec. 9, 2011 Android: This week's updates includes the following items: *Giant Candy Cane (31 gems, limted time purchase) *Gift Basket (34 gems) *Gingerbread Clock (14,000 coins) *Mistletoe Arch (20 gems) *Holiday Gift (24 gems) **First Prize ***Gingerbread Baker **Second Prize ***Gingerbread Tree **Third Prize ***Gingerbread Couch ***Gingerbread Reindeer **Fourth Prize ***Gingerbread Lamp Post **Additional items, level currently unknown ***Gingerbread House iOS: The iOS platform received all of this week's Android items, plus a new Christmas version of the game. The Christmas version includes: *Two new appliances **Candy Cane Maker (10,000 coins, requires construction) **Marizpan Oven (10,000 coins) *Seven new recipes, all but the Marzipan appear to unlockable through goals (and the goals appear to be bugged and not yet working) **Cranberry Cider (Drink Machine) **Holiday Cupcake (Oven) **Gingerbread Cake (Oven) **Mince Pie (Oven) **Yule Log (Oven) **Candy Cane Cake (Candy Cane Maker) **Marizpan (Marizpan Oven - this recipe is currently bugged and the pictures for the recipe book, while cooking, waiting to be served and waiting to be purchased is invisible) *Several additional holiday items **Candy Cane Chair (15,000 coins) **Candy Cane Table (8 gems) **Christmas Tree Ballons (50,000 coins) **Green Snowflake Tile (7,500 coins) **Lighted Pillar (55,000 coins) **North Pole Sign (40,000 coins) **Pile of Gifts (20,000 coins) **Reindeer Penguin (20 gems) **Santa Bird (18,000 coins) **Snowflake Divider (30,000 coins) Dec. 12, 2011 Many of the iOS Christmas items were rolled out to Android users today. While the new appliances and recipes still do not seem to have made an appearance, here are the additional items which Android users can purchase. There are some items in this list which do not appear in the iOS list above, as they were not mentioned in the Team Lava forums as available in that version. *Christmas Menu (15 gems) *Holiday Display (28 gems) *Holiday Divider (6 gems) *Holiday Dog (32 gems) *Holiday Waitress (20 gems) *Pink Snowflake tile (2 gems) *Snowflake Divider (30,000 coins) Dec. 15, 2011 iOS: Goals have been fixed for the iOS Christmas version of Bakery Story and are being rolled out to users. It has also been announced that the new appliances will not be removed when the holiday is over, but they will no longer be available for purchase. This will allow users to master the recipes even after the holiday. Android: According to moderator GroupMagma: We are aware of Android users' desire for full feature and content parity. We agree that it is a concern, and it is one that we are actively correcting. However, I can't speculate when full parity will come to Android, and I'm not able to speculate on whether or not Android users will receive the holiday Goals in BS/Farm/RS. Dec. 2, 2011 This week's updates include: *Gingerbread Counter (15 gems) *Gingerbread Chair (15,000 coins) *Gingerbread Table (8 gems) *Giant Ornaments (31 gems, limited time purchase).